


The Encroaching Storm

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's "insomnia" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Encroaching Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's "insomnia" challenge.

The dark shadows which danced across the wall each evening, as day turned to night and night turned to day, were reflected in Stephen's mind, where dark, haunting shadows pulled him away from sleep each time he tried to lay down his head.

Nothing worked - not meditation, nor green tea, nor counting sheep. He was called each night to sleep, and each night he failed to answer.

Everyone noticed the changes - the irritability, the circles under his eyes, his clumsiness -, except the one person that Stephen really wanted to.

And by the time he did, it was already too late.


End file.
